1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a blooming resistance improver which is highly useful in inhibiting blooming of chocolate products. A combination of the blooming resistance improver of the present invention with a tempered cacao fat substitute can afford a cacao fat substitute composition having an improved blooming resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Most of consumers' complaints about chocolate products are directed to blooming, in particular, to fat-blooming.
Conventional methods for the inhibition of blooming of chocolate products comprise using various additives, for example, fats and oils such as milk fat, milk fat hardened oil, high-melting oil obtained by fractionating milk fat and hardened peanut oil, sucrose fatty acid esters, sorbitol fatty acid esters and polyoxyethylenemonostearate. Among these materials, however, only milk fat can be utilized in practice. Moreover even the milk fat can give an unsatisfactory effect of inhibiting blooming.